1. Technical Field
This disclosure relates to an audio control system. In particular, this disclosure relates to an audio control system for a vehicle.
2. Related Art
Users may wish to upgrade factory-installed audio systems. Users may replace or upgrade the amplifiers associated with the factory-installed radios and CD players rather than replacing an original radio or CD player. Users sometimes attach additional devices or “sources” to the vehicle's audio system. Such sources may include navigation systems, cellular or wireless telephones, AM-FM radios, satellite radios, MP3-based players, DVD players and other devices.
It may be expensive and difficult to remove and replace existing factory-installed equipment. Dashboard modification and/or cosmetic changes may be required to accommodate new devices. Replacement devices may not fit in an existing dashboard resulting in less than a perfect appearance. Decorative face plates configured to hide poor fitting devices may not provide a professional or factory-installed look. Therefore, a need exists for an audio control system that can manage and control multiple audio sources without impacting the appearance of the vehicle's dashboard.